


Can You Come a Little Closer?

by joshbroban



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Boypussy, M/M, Oral Sex, PIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshbroban/pseuds/joshbroban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some PWP.</p>
<p>Warnings for: Boypussy, oral, PIV, face-sitting (?), light orgasm denial, mild spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Come a Little Closer?

Blaine loves to trace the lines of Sam’s abs before they have sex.

His finger dips into the skin and slides against the smooth skin with ease, leaving a trail of warmth in its wake. Sam’s breathing slows when Blaine does this, his fluffy, blond eyelashes fluttering shut and his hips jutting up.

Right now, they’re on Blaine’s bed and Sam is a bit of a wreck beneath him. His pale skin is flushed with heat and a thin layer of sweat shines on him. Blaine’s fingers are journeying around his stomach while his mouth nips at his chest. Sometimes, he’ll capture one of Sam’s nipples lightly between his teeth and Sam will arch his back with a low moan.

Blaine straddles one of Sam’s legs and rubs his pussy against it, growing wetter with every minute. He aches with need, but he loves watching Sam like this too much to give in just yet. When Sam drags his nails roughly across Blaine’s back, the latter chuckles and lines himself up with Sam’s leaking cock.

He runs the tip through his folds first, using every ounce of willpower he has to refrain from slamming himself down and riding his boyfriend. Sam’s mouth is hanging open and Blaine could stare at those lips forever, thinking of the dirty things they can do.

“Blaine,” Sam pleads, and Blaine slides easily onto his cock, placing his hands on Sam’s chest to balance himself. Sam cries out and Blaine bites his lip as he begins to rock back and forth. Blaine’s bottom lip catches between his teeth as he lifts himself up and drops back down slowly. The feeling of Sam cock sliding into his pussy is only bested by the sensation of it pulling back out.

“Faster?” Blaine asks breathily, and Sam just groans in response. Blaine moves his hands behind him so he can grasp Sam’s thighs before he lifts his hips and slams them back down faster than before. Sam’s moans grow louder as Blaine sets an erratic rhythm of _lift, drop, rock._  

“I’m going to come,” Sam warns and Blaine nods without paying attention, his head tilted up and his mouth open as he continues fucking himself on Sam’s cock.

Sam comes with a shout and Blaine continues to rock through his boyfriend’s climax, not yet ready to tip over the edge. Sam’s cum fills him and he relishes that knowledge, loving the full feeling he has right now but knowing that what’s to come is going to be even better. 

“I’m not done,” Blaine says before pulling off of Sam’s cock. Some of Sam’s cum is sliding slowly down his inner thigh, but he pays it no mind as he moves on his knees farther up Sam’s body.

“Ready?” Blaine asks once he’s resting on Sam’s chest, and Sam nods with a smirk. “Just pinch me if you need me to stop,”

“Shut up and sit on my face,” Sam responds and Blaine laughs before grasping the headboard of their bed and lowering his pussy down to Sam’s lips.

The first lap of Sam’s tongue against his clit makes him grip the headboard even tighter. He sighs and fights the urge to rock his hips. Sam’s hands come up and began to knead and spread his cheeks, one of his fingers occasionally stroking against Blaine’s rim. Blaine shakes at the multitude of sensations, his breath coming out in shallow pants that make him feel like he’s coming apart. 

Sam’s tongue flickers down and licks long strokes along his lips. He teases a bit before plunging it as far as he can into Blaine. Blaine whimpers and accidentally bucks against Sam’s face.

Sam stops and spanks Blaine firmly. Blaine groans at the impact and can practically feel Sam’s smirk below him. The sting fades and Blaine concentrates on the feeling of Sam’s tongue plunging in and out of his pussy.

Blaine lets out a long, high-pitched cry when Sam suddenly shifts his attention and sucks roughly on Blaine’s clit. The vibrations from Sam’s moans and humming run through Blaine and make his knuckles white with his grip on the headboard.

“Sam, please, I’m so close,” he gasps out. His back arches and Sam gives him another spank before moving a hand to Blaine’s pussy and pushing two fingers through his wet lips. Blaine whimpers and he can barely manage to restrain his hips to a tiny rocking motion.

Sam’s other hand swipes through the juices of Blaine’s pussy and before he realizes what’s happening, Sam uses that hand to gently push one finger into Blaine’s other hole so that both are filled and his mouth is still working adamantly on Blaine’s clit.

Blaine clenches his teeth and screams through them, body shaking and begging to ride his boyfriend’s fingers. Sam slides one more into his pussy and moans long and loud against Blaine’s clit so that Blaine opens his mouth and lets out a loud, desperate whine as he comes.

Sam holds open Blaine’s thighs, but they press hard against his hands. Sam keeps his mouth open below, his face shining with _Blaine_ and occasionally raising his mouth to lick and suck what he can, sometimes nipping at the inner part of Blaine’s thighs. Blaine’s hands are holding onto the headboard for dear life as he shakes and groans, coming down from his orgasm. 

When he lets go, it’s like his whole body has become useless and he flops down next to Sam. The latter laughs and pulls Blaine down the bed so that he’s more comfortable. 

“Fuck,” Blaine gasps out, and Sam throws his head back and laughs. Blaine watches his eyes crinkle up and his hair flop around and a soft smile crosses his face.

“I love you,” he says simply to Sam. The blond boy turns and grins at him, his face still shining with wetness in some spots.

“I love you more.” 

“Dork.”


End file.
